scarycreepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline the killer
Carolina was a genius and talented, so she got bumped up a year in high school, but quite and shy girl. Her parent's would beat and neglect her on a regular basics. She got bullied by the other students and teachers at school for the way she was. She didn't fit in no matter what she did, she was always on her own. After school she would go to the public library, to put of the inevitability of going home. She would eventually had to go home. With no were else to go and the rest of, her family on the other side of the country. She was all alone in a world were no one cared, her parents hated her. Every one else though she was a freak. The only greeting she got was her mum when she got home. Was clean the fucking kitchen shouted at her. Then beaten if she didn't do it quick enough, or didn't do a good enough job. That was here week day routine, she wasn't allowed out on the weekends. There was a boy she had a crush on at school, he was popular his name was Theo. Carolina wrote a love letter and drew a picture for him, but never had the courage to post it. to him even though she lived, on the same street as him. One night Carolina set her alarm for 2:30am. she managed to get up be for the alarm woke her parents. Like it would matter by the time they, went bed they were doped up. A bomb going of wouldn't wake them, she still made sure she was quite just in case. She wen through the back door as, her parents wouldn't notice it unlocked. If either of them got up. She went down to Theo's house, and quietly posted the letter. As she didn't want to wake them, and get in to trouble. The beatings were bad enough, she didn't want to give, her parents a real reason to beat her even more. She went back home locking the back door behind her. Then went back to sleep. as she had school the next day. The next day at school Carline over heard a, couple of girls saying that Theo had received her letter' and every one knew it was her. Caroline knew they hadn't noticed, her or they would be picking on her. Lunch time came and Caroline was going to the school library, as she didn't get hungry round that time of day. Plus there would be hardly any one there, so she didn't really picked on as much then. A few minutes after she got there, and had settled at a table. At the back of the library. Theo walked up to her with a couple of girls and a lad, holding the letter she sent him. In front of her face he ripped it up, and said "Even if you killed the headmaster, It still wont be enough for you to be with" His friends laughed then one, girl said "You never had a chance, in the first place loser". Then they all laughed as they walked away. Caroline sat in the library thinking, about what Theo had said to her. Maybe he was trying to tell me something, she thought to her self. She headed home early, picking up blonde hair dye on the way. When she got home her dad wasn't back yet, and her mum was asleep on the sofa. Caroline got her dads hand gun and silencer, form his night stand. Them hide it in her room, she cleaned the kitchen and her other jobs. As she didn't want to be disturbed when she was dyeing her hair. Once all was done Caroline put on her favorite outfit, and stayed in her room. surfing the internet learning to hot wire vehicles, pick lock and other thing that might be useful, till Until her parents went bed. She waited until it was past 11:30, to make sure her parents were out cold. Se went in to their room, and shot them point blank in the head. She went out the back door, and headed to the school. To hack the computers to find out, the headmaster and a few others lived. When she was leaving the school she saw, three cop cars with the light and sirens on. go in the direction she had came from. Shrugging it of she continued with what she was doing. She needed to kill the headmaster and get, revenge on some students and teachers. With the house's she needed to visit, being spaced out she needed transport. Looking around she saw a jag, on the same side as of the street of the school. Perfect she thought as she climbed in, to hot wire it. At first her driving was jolty and stiff, but being a genius she soon got the hang of it. Starting with the house, furthest away form Theo's. One by one she killed every one, in their homes animal's were no exception. When she was done she made her way to Theo's, broke in and tide up his little sister and parents, and dragged them one by one to Theo's room. With out waking him, once she had them in position facing him, she needed to wake him up. "Theo, Theo" she said loud enough to wake, him but not the neighbours. "Mum is that you?, what's the matter?" he said half asleep. "Theo wake up, Iv killed them all for you" Caroline replied. He sat up and saw his family, tide up looking terrified. "I killed for you Theo, just like you said." Caroline said with a smile. "When did I tell you to kill?" Theo asked unsure is he should have. "Don't you remember. In the library, at school. you said killing the headmaster, wont be enough so killed some him and others". Caroline told him all the people she had killed that night. " I was trying to make a point that I will never be with you, but I know some one who likes you. You just need to stop all this now." he yelled. Caroline stood there looking at him, with the gun pointed at his little sister. "You lied to me, you fucking lied" she shouted as she shot him in both knee's. He screamed in pain, Caroline grabbed the back of his t-shirt. She said "You lied to me, I was going to let you kill them" as she pulled him to the floor and positioning him. "But now you have to watch them die". She went down the line killing his whole family in front of him. Then shooting him in the head. She was to preoccupied to hear the sirens get close, she ran down stairs but it was to late. The police kicked the door in, and surrounded her in seconds. She was sectioned, in a mental hospital for the criminally insane. For the murder of her parents and all the others. 3 months later Caroline escaped, her current were about is unknown.